Wolf's Pack
by Kats323
Summary: A band of brothers sticking together and hlping one another. Read as the battle the government trying to save a brother. :D This is a CSI: Miami, NY, NCIS, and Harry Potter Crossover. ON HOLD LOST LAPTOP!
1. Prologue

I do not own anything to recognize from any of the shows or from Harry Potter. I do own anything you don't recognize. This is all the names and such that I know as of right now will be in the story. It might change so look here for anything new as this goes along. Any info that is wrong can be fixed if you tell me what part of it is wrong.

Character that will be involved

Ryan Wolfe

Timothy Speedle

Horatio Caine

Timothy McGee

Anthony Dinozzo

Ziva David

L.J. Gibbs

Danny Messer

Don Flack

Mac Taylor

Harry Potter

Wolves names

Sacha-Protector of man-Male

Valborg-Protector on the battlefield-Female

Alvaro-Nobel guardian-Male

Shamira-Guardian, defender-Female

Elek-Defender-Male

Lexis-Defender-Female

Raksha-To Guard-Female

Rasheed-Rightly Guarded-Male

The brothersAges when met last brother

Tim McGee (Timmy)11

Ryan Wolfe10

Tim Speedle(Speed)14

Harry Potter(Ry)13

Danny Messer11

Don Flack12

Parent's names

Stacy WolfeCharles Wolfe

Mary FlackDon Flack Sr.

Sara MesserRoger Messer

Mindy SpeedleTimothy Speedle Sr.

Lily PotterJames Potter

Lauren McGeeWilliam McGee

I made the names for the parents up as I'm too lazy to go look for them. But if you do know any of them tell me and I'll fix it.


	2. Chapter 1 Timothy McGee and Ryan Wolfe

Characters: Tim McGee, Ryan Wolfe, Ziva David, L.J. Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo, Tim Speedle, Horatio Caine  
AN: I don't own any of the Character's. I just want to at least meet them some day. I was talking to a friend when this came to me and seeing as I actually don't like to write most of the time I was surprised. Hope people enjoy this and I like hearing what people think about it and their ideas on where the story should go. Everything has been read by my beta emberryredchristine.Now sit back and enjoy!

Wolf's Pack

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the bullpen or as normal as you can get for Gibbs' team. Gibbs' team included Timothy McGee, Anthony Dinozzo, and Ziva David. They were all busy typing up their reports on their last case so they could go home for the weekend. Tim was the Junior Field Agent. He has brown hair and brown eyes and when standing is about 6 Ft tall. He's in his early 30's and had already started to make a name for himself with being an NCIS Agent and by being a writer. Tim was known as Probie to Tony and McGee to his boss Gibbs.

Tony was the Senior Field Agent. He was Italian so he has the Italian looks with brown hair and brown eyes and an olive skin coloring. He was 6'2" tall. He was in his early 30's and had been a cop before coming to NCIS. He had been on the team longest and was right under Gibbs.

Ziva was newest to the team. She was a Mossad Officer on loan to NCIS. She was trained to be a Mossad assassin and still uses her skills at NCIS when needed. She joined the team after she had to kill her brother when he went after Agent Gibbs. He had just killed an agent from NCIS, Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd. Ziva has long brown hair and brown eyes. She was taller than most women at 5'10". She had this look to her that said mess with me at your own risk.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a retired Marine Sniper and was now head of the NCIS Major Crime Response Team. He was badly injured and Desert Storm and soon after his wife and daughter were killed. He got revenge and they joined NCIS or what was then named NIS. He rose in the ranks until he was made Special Agent in Charge and formed his own team of Tony and Kate and then Tim and when Kate was killed Ziva joined their team. The team was like a family. Tony was the oldest, Ziva was in the middle and Tim was the youngest. Tony was the playboy prankster. He loved to tease and pick on Tim. Tim would put up with it and play along. Tim was the conservative of the group and shied away from women. He was the computer nerd so he got picked on a lot. Ziva acted like the middle child and would pick fights with Tony and gang up on Tim or Tony depending on the situation.

Tim had plans to write as he had a deadline coming up for his new book. Tim was almost done with his report when his cell phone started to go off. He paused and looked at the screen. Tony and Ziva were looking over in curiosity as Tim didn't usually get phone calls at work, especially when Gibbs wasn't around; fortunately, he wasn't around at that moment.

Tim was concerned when he saw the name that popped up as it was a person who normally wouldn't call unless it was important or an emergency.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Tim asked right away.

"Timmy, I need help." Ryan answered back. His voice was shaky and he sounded panicky. Tim was immediately concerned for him.

"What happened? Are you in trouble? Where are you?" Tim asked quickly. He started to type on his computer to try and trace the call so he could find his friend. Ryan was six and Tim seven when they met for the first time. Both their families had been on vacation. They had been at the beach and Ryan had been making a sand castle when he had stumbled upon him and accidently crushed the castle. He had apologized because of Ryan's look. He looked like a kicked puppy and he couldn't ignore that look. Ryan had big eyes that when you looked into them you got lost and couldn't say no when he asked for anything. For the rest of the day they hung out and played in the sand or in the waves. Their parents became friends and they found out they actually didn't live that far from each other so the boys got together almost every weekend from that day onward. Ryan has brown hair, brown eyes and stood at around 5' 11" tall. He had muscle from being a Police Officer and Police Dog Trainer before becoming a Crime Scene Investigator.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and listened to find out what exactly the problem was. They didn't hear Probie get this concerned very often.

"I think I'm being followed. I think its FBI. I think I made a mistake when I was looking through their files when I was looking for stuff on Speed." Ryan sounded like he was starting to have a panic attach which wasn't good. Tim knew he had to calm him down and help him before something really bad happened like an accident.

"What do you mean you're being followed? I've almost got your position. Keep talking Ryan. What do you think you found that they didn't want to be known? Are you sure it's the FBI, Ryan?" Tim asked. He knew if he kept Ryan talking he would start to calm down. He had finally gotten Ryan's position. He was heading north and Tim started to think of places he could go so he could meet up with Tim.

Tony and Ziva were really curious now as you didn't hear the FBI mentioned in a normal conversation. They wanted to know more on what was going on with whoever Tim was talking to. They leaned in closer to see what else they would hear. Tim knew that his team mates were listening to his conversation and tried to finish before they got too curious.

"I was looking in their files trying to figure out if they were the ones that took Speed from us. But I must not have been as careful as I thought I was as I know I'm being followed. There's been this black SUV following for the past 15 minutes. I can't seem to shake them." Ryan's voice was sounding panicky again so Tim made a decision.

"Look head up here to the Safe Haven and I'll meet you there. You must have found something they didn't want you to find." Tim replied.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking. Timmy, are you sure I should head there. What about no one knowing where it is? This could hurt us in the long run?" Ryan asked in concern as he didn't want to ruin something for his brothers. "Could you look to see what I found that has them mad?"

"Not "could", "will". I want him back just as much as you do. I have your position now. Just start to drive up here and we'll meet at the regular place in a couple of hours. I'll gather some info for you and I'll help you with your little problem. I'll never understand how you stayed out of trouble for so long when trouble seems to have no problem in finding you Ryan." He replied back with conviction. He started to gather his things and printed the report for Gibbs so he could go.

"I'm heading up now. I'm glad I have a full tank of gas." Ryan said to try and lighten the mood.

"Good. Don't forget to let the dogs out when you get there so they can protect you and have the systems up and running immediately. I'll be waiting for the signal on my computer."

"Yes Timmy. Thanks."

"Welcome. You know I'll do anything for you bro."

Ryan chuckled and they said their goodbyes. Tim grabbed his jacket and started for the elevator dropping his report on Gibbs desk. Ziva and Tony had grabbed their things and dropped their reports off. They weren't letting their Probie out of their sights until he explained his weird phone call. Tim had seen their interest and knew he wasn't going to get away from them but he was going to try. He could feel them behind him trying to keep up. He pushed the button to go down and was lucky as it opened right away. But he wasn't quick enough and Ziva caught the door and it opened again for her and Tony to get in. He knew they would expect answers so he decided to cut them off before they could form a word.

"Yes you can come but this goes no farther than the team, understand?" McGee said quietly. He looked at them expectantly and waited for their answer.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They were too curious that would have agreed to almost anything at this point.

"Ziva will you drive us as you'll get us there quicker than anyone I know." Tim asked. He already had the directions she would need in his PDA and gave them to Tony so he could direct her there. He was going to sit in the back and hack FBI to find out what Ryan had done to make the FBI so edgy and worried.

They got into Tony's car for the drive and headed off. It would normally take them 5 hours to get where they were going; with Ziva's driving it would take a lot less. Ziva was type of driver where her foot was always on the gas pedal and almost never on the brake pedal. She would do over 100 in a 65 mph zone. This was a good thing when they were going to a crime scene if Gibbs wasn't driving. After they had been on the road for around 20 minutes Tony couldn't take the feeling of not knowing what they were getting into and asked Tim what exactly was going on.

"The person who called me was my brother in all but blood Ryan. He was looking for one of our other brothers who is supposedly dead but we know that too false. We know our brother and he would clean his gun with Ryan after he was almost killed once before. So when Ryan joined the CSI's he went down to the evidence from the case and looked at the gin as he had seen both Speed's regular and back up as he checked when Speed was done cleaning them. It was his back up. So the reason we came for him to look down was he was surprised his gun malfunctioned when he knew it shouldn't have. We also came to the conclusion that the only ones who would take him out like that would be someone from the government so they could use him for undercover work as no one would care as they all thought he would be dead. But they didn't think about us his brothers when they did that. So we decided the best place to look would be with the agency's first so I was looking in CIA and Ryan was looking in FBI. But apparently he made a mistake and they was he was getting closer than they would have liked and sent someone down to follow him probably so they could kidnap him or something. That's why I started to trace his call as he knew I would be working still at this time of day. He would only call if it was an emergency. That's also why I told him to go where we are heading as it's our Safe Haven. So I'm gonna have to ask that you never tell anyone where this place is or you won't like the consequences." Tim said dead serious.

Tony and Ziva were struck silent as they had never seen their Probie be this serious before; not even when his **sister** was framed! They valued his friendship even if they had odd ways in showing it because he was always there for them. They liked this new style of Tim and thought he should act this way more often. Maybe more people would respect him more than for his computer skills.

"Tim, we won't tell anyone your secrets. Don't you think we should call Gibbs? He's probably back at the bullpen wondering where everyone has disappeared too." Ziva asked. They knew Gibbs would wonder and probably call them if they didn't call soon as he had only gone for coffee and they left while he was still out.

"I'll call him. Probie, you find that info you need because I have a feeling you won't have much time when we get where ever we are going." Tony said. He took his PDA out and dialed Gibbs number from heart and waited for Gibbs to pick up. He kept an eye on Tim's PDA so he could tell Ziva when to get off and such.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss, just wanted to let you know something came up and Ziva, Probie, and I are going on a little trip this weekend." Tony said.

"What do you mean something came up? Where are you?" Gibbs said. He was not happy. He had come back to NCIS expecting his agents to be finishing with their reports to find his team gone and no one knew where they were.

Tim could hear Gibb's tone of voice and told Tony he could tell their boss what had happened so far. As Tony told Gibbs everything, a little box popped up that the securities were all activated at the house. He knew when that happened that it would let their other brothers know and they would be calling him soon as they would see Ryan's code was the one to be entered.

"_ . .SohecalledTimknowinghewouldbeconcernedashewouldn'tnormallycallunless consideredbrother' ?" _Tony said speaking as fast as possible so he could get it all out. He out of breathe by the end as he had said that in one breathe.

"…" Gibbs was silent for a couple of minutes as he digested what he had just learned.

"Do you need me to come down and help?" he finally asked.

Tony repeated the question to Tim and Tim thought for a minute. He knew that he could trust his boss. He was just unsure if he should drag him into this if it really did involve the CIA or the FBI as he knew he could get in trouble with their director. He was taking the pros and cons in his head and decided what the hell. His other co-workers knew where it was what did one more person hurt. And at least with Gibbs knowing he had contacts so they could maybe find more than they would have if they just hacked.

"I can text him the directions as long as he promises to tell no one where the house is. We tried to keep this from everyone as we didn't want people to bother us here. My brothers and I like to go there and relax away from work." Tim said finally. He had found were Ryan was in the system and saw where he made the mistake. He fixed it and looked deeper and found what they had originally been looking for.

Tony repeated what Probie said and waited for his boss's response.

"I won't tell anyone anything. Send me the directions so I can be there in a reasonable time as I know you guys have a head start on me." Gibbs said.

Tony handed Tim's PDA back to him and watched as he sent the directions to Gibbs. He then took the PDA back and waited as Gibbs confirmed he had the info and was on his way there. He would get there after them but then he also knew more short cuts then them so he might not be that far behind.

Tim remembered something before they hung up.

"You won't find your way in to us without me so call me when you are at the end of the driveway. We also have security dogs that we let loose around the property when we are there so I wouldn't try and come in by foot." Tim said. He had taken the phone from Tony so he could warn his boss.

"Ok McGee." Gibbs was curious of why there was so much security around.

Tim hung up the phone and went back to his computer to make sure he wouldn't find any more information. He then tracked where Ryan was. Ryan was almost to the house and they weren't that far behind given their distances apart. Tim put his laptop away and watched where they were. The phone call had taken a good 15 mins of their driving time so they had a little more than an hour to go.

6 hours and 45 mins later  


They reached the end of the driveway into the safe house. It was confusing on how to get in unless you knew your way around or were with the owners. Tim knew he would have to take over so they would get there safely.

"I'll need to take over from here." Probie commented.

Ziva and Tony traded looks. Tim got out and traded places with Ziva.

Tim put the car in gear and took off at a faster pace than normal. He needed to see his brother and he needed to see him now.

Tim drove around trees and stumps, dodging things as time went on. It took them 15 mins. to make it out to the end of the driveway. There were only 2 cars that they could see. Tim quickly put the car into park and turned it off. He jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. He quickly stepped inside and immediately entered his code so the alarm wouldn't go off. He then took his shoes off so Ryan wouldn't throw a fit. He tore towards the back room as that's where Ryan would be when he was this upset.

Tim swung the door open and descended on Ryan. He pulled him in a hug and Ryan just seemed to fall apart as soon as he felt His brothers arms go around him.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then opened there doors to get out. But as they opened 2 wolves seemed to appear out of no were and started to growl at them. They quickly closed their doors and called McGee.

Tim was surprised when his phone started to go off. He had forgotten his friends out in the car.

"Ziva?" he asked puzzled.

"Can you call off the wolves?"

"Oh crap. I forgot. Sure let me finish with Ryan and I'll be out in sec ok?" Tim said. He knew they weren't going anywhere until he was back out there. He hung up his phone and turned back to his brother still concerned for him.

"Are you ok now Ryan?" Tim asked hugging him.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok now. Who was that?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"That was Ziva. She drives extremely fast, faster than Speed. So I asked her to drive so I could look in FBI files. She and Tony are here and our Boss Gibbs is on his way down too." Tim explained.

"Now I need to call off the boys so they can get out of the car. I was so worried about you that I forgot they were out there, so I left the others in the car. And you know how our boys are with people they don't know." Tim said. Ryan just smiled that smile of his and giggled a little.

Tim was happy Ryan was smiling and giggling as that was a good sign. It meant he was feeling better. This was good, as he took his brotherly duties seriously.

"Let's go let them out before I get a head slap for my forgetfulness. Have you called the rest yet?" Tim asked as they were heading out.

"No. I wanted to wait until you were here as you know how they are when something happens to me." Ryan said.

Ryan was the youngest so his brothers were all very protective of him. When something happened to him one of them was coming to make sure he was ok if not all of them. They hated to see him hurt if they could prevent it or fix it before it happened. This was why Speed was with Ryan in Florida because they knew how accident prone Ryan was and how he drew trouble like a magnet.

Tim and Ryan were outside by that point and couldn't help but laugh as their wolves were sniffing around the car and kept jumping up putting their front paws on the window to look in at Tony and Ziva

Ziva heard the laughter and looked over to see who it was though she guessed it would be Tim and his Brother.

Tony also heard the laughter and glanced over out of the corner of his eye. He was impressed with the wolves as a security guard. They certainly would keep people out if the way they came at them was any indication.

Tim whistled and the wolves backed off. They all ran toward him and jumped up to lick his face. Tim just laughed and got down to their level so they wouldn't get him all dirty. He let they lick his face for a couple of minutes then he got serious and told them to get down and to sit. They immediately obeyed and sat down perfectly still.

"Elek, Lexis they are friends. Go back to your jobs now." Tim called to the two wolves.. He knew the wolves had a better understanding of what he was saying then most people thought. For you see, Tim and his brothers had raised their wolves from when they were babies. With Ryan being a police dog trainer he had made a couple of contacts and when he had heard that a wolf mom had cubs that were half dog he had gotten in contact with his brothers and asked if they wanted to buy them and train them to help around a crime scene as the police would often leave after they had the scene cleared. So they gotten 8 cubs and had gotten Mac Taylor, Gil Grissom, and Ryan's chief to sign for them to be trained. All three labs wanted the wolves as they would be very helpful. All they needed to do was decided which one went where as all of them were almost done being trained to work at crime scenes.

The wolves moved off and disappeared back into the woods around the house.

Tony and Ziva got out of the car after they deemed it safe and walked over to the boys.

"Tony, Ziva, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David." Tim introduced them. Ryan shook hand with Tony and Ziva.

"I've heard a lot about you from Tim."

"Oh. It all was good I hope?" Tony said.

"Maybe. Some things, maybe not as much as you would like." Ryan was teasing the team because he knew it would get Tim in trouble. And seeing as his brother liked to tease him he thought Tim deserved it.

Tony got a look on his face and turned to Tim. Tim saw the look and started to back away. He then turned tail and ran into the house. For you see, they didn't just build a house. They built a maze inside the walls. Once you were inside, you could wonder for days and never find your way out again. They wanted a way to get out if someone ever found them. So they built a huge maze on the inside that went around the building and even led to places underground and other spots on the property.

Tony raced after him and soon got lost as he couldn't find Tim anywhere.

Ryan had doubled over in laughter and Ziva was smiling as she had seen the teasing look Ryan had been giving Tim. He wanted him to get in trouble. Probably because he was the younger then Tim and seemed to be treated like a kid some times.

Tony soon came back out to ask if they had seen Tim.

"Hey, did Tim come back out here?" Tony asked.

"No. He's in the maze most likely." Ryan answered.

"Maze?" Tony and Ziva asked at the same time.

"Yep." Ryan replied cheerfully. "My brothers and I built this house ourselves and decided to make things interesting by making a maze inside the walls. It goes everywhere if you know where to look. You can get lost in there if you don't know the whole layout which none of us do. We each took a section and built that section anyway we wanted. We all agreed on ways to get to an exit if we ever had an emergency but none of us know what the other put in their part of the maze. The only bad thing is if you go exploring in the others part you can get lost for days. So we keep out cell phones with us to call for help if one of us gets stuck." Ryan explained. "Let's go inside. Tim will eventually come out when he thinks you have cooled off, enough anyway." Ryan was grinning as he said the last part.

Tony just laughed and followed Ryan inside. Ziva shook her head and followed behind them. As they were heading inside the phone started to ring.

AN: Thanks to everyone for their positive responses to this story. I'm very happy people like it. But I will say that I would personally like to see 5 reviews a chapter. So all I need is 1 more as of right now. Chapter's 2 and 3 are with ember to be looked over. I have decided to add a chapter a week or every 2 weeks depending on how the writing goes. So go review please. If I get a lot I might put more than one chapter up a week. Please go review!!!   Thanks again.

Kats323

PS I love that people have added me to so many alerts. It just makes my day that so many people like this story.

19


	3. Chapter 2 Don Flack and Danny Messer

Characters: Tim McGee, Ryan Wolfe, Ziva David, L.J. Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo, Tim Speedle, Horatio Caine, Harry Potter, Danny Messer, Don Flack, Mac Taylor

AN: I don't own any of the Character's. I just want to at least meet them some day. I was talking to a friend when this came to me and seeing as I actually don't like to write most of the time I was surprised. Hope people enjoy this and I like hearing what people think about it and their ideas on where the story should go. Everything has been read by my beta emberryredchristine.Now sit back and enjoy!

**IMPORTANT: **I have not heard from ember in awhile. So I decided to put this chapter up unbeta'd for now. I will fix and change things whenever I hear from her next. So sorry for any mistakes you might find. I have read through it but I'm human so I make mistakes.

Wolf's Pack

Chapter 2 Don and Danny

Up in New York City lived two of their brothers. Their names are Donald Flack Jr. or Don as he likes to be called and Danny Messer. Danny worked for the NYC CSI's and Don worked as a detective for the NYC police. Don worked mostly with the CSI's and with other detectives that worked with the CSI's too. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He always seemed to be smiling. Danny was normal height for a man and had dirty blond/brown hair and blue eyes. They had been friends for years when they met in class after Don saved Danny from a bully. Don knew from a young age that he was going to work somewhere in the police department as his has was a police officer. He had decided he wanted to be Detective after watching a detective work with the CSI's on finding a suspect. He knew right away that that was what he wanted to do in life. Danny on the other hand wasn't sure what he wanted to be when he graduated high school. He just knew he wanted to get away from his old man and his group of criminals. So when he graduated high school he got an apartment with Don and shared the rent. He happened to be walking around the city trying to figure out what to do with his life when he happened across a crowd of people seaming to be standing around watching something take place. He was curious to about what was happening and headed in to see. He was surprised when he found a group of people working on this crime scene. They worked together to collect all the evidence they could find and there was a detective asking people if they saw anything and what happened if they did. Danny was fascinated with the group. He wanted to ask more questions but he thought he had finally found what he wanted to do with his life. He later went to the crime lab and talked to the person in charge about what was involved and what degrees they recommended he got. He went to college and whipped through his classes. Four years later he had his degrees in Chemistry and Crime Scene Investigator. He was the top of his class. Don had been a detective for a year now. Danny applied for a job at New York City's Crime Lab and with his degree's got in easily. His boss was Mac Taylor. He had been a supervisor for a couple of years now. He had been told not to hire Danny because of his last name but he decided to anyways because of the young man's attitude. He wasn't the way people described him to be. Don was happy that his brother got the job. The still had their apartment together but no one knew how close they really were outside of work.

Don and Danny were at work that day when their phones buzzed. Don was sitting at his desk in the Police Station and Don was sitting at his desk in the Crime Lab. They were both curious as who was texting them as all their brothers were supposed to be at work. They both opened their phones and looked at the text. Their bodies seemed to freeze. They had a feeling of dread come over them. Don immediately dialed Danny's number knowing he would have gotten the text too.

He waited for the phone to ring and for Danny to pick up. Finally he did.

"Danny, do you have any idea on what going on?" Don asked. He was up and moving by this point. He started to head for Danny's office knowing he had been planning on doing paper work this afternoon if no cases popped up. Danny answered negatively and asked if he did. "No. I'm coming over to your office. We'll call the house and find out what exactly is going on." Don said. Danny said ok and they hung up. Five minutes later, Don knocked on the door and let himself in knowing Danny was waiting for him. No one else was in the office and Danny was biting his nails in worry on what had happened to their youngest brother. Don gave him a one armed hug and told him to stop worrying. They had all been going to meet up this weekend and catch up as they hadn't seen each other in awhile. Now that something had happened it appeared they would be meeting up sooner than planned. But for now, they needed to call the safe house and find out what exactly had happened o Ryan.

"I'll call the house and find out what happening." Don said. Danny nodded and waited. He was anxious to find out what the hell was going on. Don decided that it would be easier to call on the office phone as they could both hear their brother. He dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. It rang a total of 5 rings before a voice answered that seemed out of breathe.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Timmy!!!What'sgoingon?WhyisRyanatthesafehouse?Doyouneedus?" Don exclaimed. He was so worried his words ran together.

"Don, stop! Take a deep breath and then let it out. You need to calm down and let me answer you before you ask another question." Timmy said in exasperation. He knew this was the way their brothers were going to act until they found out what was going on.

"Ok." He said. He took a deep breath to calm down like Timmy said he should do and listened in for whatever Timmy was going to say. While he was taking his deep breathe he put the phone on speaker so Danny could hear what Timmy was saying.

"Good. Now listen, Ryan and I were hacking into different agencies as you know. Well Ryan wasn't quite careful enough and when he got to a certain point the FBI noticed him and must have tracked him. They then sent an agent down to tail him and they were probably going to kidnap him so he couldn't tell anyone or kidnap him to question him on what he knew. But he called me and I told him to come to the Safe Haven and turn on all security and to let Elek and Lexis out so they would protect him. Unfortunately I was at work and he called me on my cell phone so my co workers got curious on whom I was talking to and what exactly happened as I…um…_commented about FBI. So I brought them down with me under the rule of they couldn't tell anyone where this place was and how to get here. We also called Gibbs and he's on his way down here now as we left without him and we knew he was going to wonder where we are as we left in quite a hurry."_ Tim hurriedly got the last part out as he knew Don was going to blow up at the last part.

"…." There was a moment of complete silence on the other end of the line. Don had put his phone on speaker so Danny could hear what Timmy was saying but when he got to the end…his temperament started to rise. They both seemed to blow at the same time.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN RYAN WAS CAUGHT BY THE FBI!!!! WE THOUGHT YOU TAUGHT HIM BETTER THEN THAT AS YOU'RE THE HACKER IN THIS FAMILY!!! AND BRINGING YOUR CO WORKERS??!! HOW COULD YOU? THIS WAS OUR SACTUARY FROM WORK!!! WE PROMISED TO NEVER TELL ANYONE OR SHOW ANYONE WHERE IT WAS! HOW COULD YOU? OF I WAS THERE RIGHT NOW I'D BE SHAKING YOU AND HITTING YOU TO SEE WHERE YOUR BRAIN HAS GONE. THIS JUST MIGHT BE THE STUPIDEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE TIMOTHY JAMES MCGEE!!!!!"** They exploded together in the beginning but by the end only Don's voice could be heard. They were trying to wrap their heads around what Tim had just said. They wanted to wrap their hands around his neck and shake him. The glass shook with their voice and they could see heads popping over stations looking their way to see what all the commotion was about.

Tim just cringed when Don used his full name and waited for a minute to plead his case. He knew he had to talk fast before they did what they threatened to do.

"Guys, it was an emergency. I needed to get here as quickly as possible in the shortest amount of time. I've told you how fast Ziva drives and as she had already overheard me I just figured I would let her drive me here. Can you really blame me for being more worried for our brother than for some secret haven? Get real here people." Tim tried to explain rationally. He was a little insulted from what they implied and was about to hang up when Danny decided to finally speak.

"Look, we're sorry for yelling but you didn't give us any warning at all. Don and I will pack our bags and grab a plane down and then rent a car to drive up to the safe house. We'll be there as soon as possible to help so think of some ideas and we'll try and some up with a plan." Danny had spoken for the both of them."Look we have to go as my boss is heading our way and he doesn't look to happy that we were yelling. We'll see you soon Timmy." Danny said and hung up quickly. They exchanged looks and waited for Mac to get to them as they knew he would have plenty of questions.

Mac soon reached Danny's office. Even though he shared he had asked his roommate to clear out for a little while so he and Don could make an important phone call. Mac knocked on the closed glass and then opened the door without waiting for Danny to say come in. He crossed his arms and gave Don and Danny a look that said start explaining, and seemed to be waiting for them to start.

Don and Danny looked at each other and seemed to be talking with their eyes. Don finally sighed and turned back to Mac. While they were talking, Mac just raised an eye brow and waited for one of them to start.

"We never told anyone but Danny and I grew up as best friends/brothers. We were really close and there also were 4 others that we considered brothers. We all split up after high school and we came here. Two of our brothers were down in Miami at Miami Dade, one is with NCIS stationed in Washington, D.C., and another is in college still. He decided he wanted to get a bunch of degrees while he was still young before he worked as he's an only child and both his parents are dead. They left him a fortune so he has some room to move, more than others. Ryan was with Tim until he was '_killed'_ so he's by himself now which isn't good as he attracts trouble like bees and honey. Um…he was checking some sources because we don't believe our one brother is dead. There were too many things that say he's not. So Timmy and Ryan were checking something out but Ryan ran into some trouble and called Timmy to get help so Timmy told him to go to a special place and we each have a different pass code to our security system and when we got the notice that Ryan's was used we became concerned so we waited until we each had a break to call. Timmy explained what happened and umm…we blew up at what he told us as um where they are at was supposed to be a secret kept between us brothers and now his co workers know where it is and such. So we got a tad upset I guess you could say." Don finished. He waited as Mac seemed to take everything in.

"…." Mac thought about what was said and unsaid as he knew he had to look between the words to find out what was really being said. "So let me get this straight: You have 4 other brothers that no one knows about, one was killed but you have proof he wasn't, one got in trouble so called the other for help which led to other people finding out about this secret place which you blew up about, one is still in college with money from his parents because they are dead. Did I get everything?" Mac finally said to see if he had everything straight.

"Umm, yes I think that was everything." Danny nervously confirmed. He was really nervous to hear what his boss was going to say.

Mac nodded and seemed to be thinking. He still wasn't sure he had the whole picture but he figured he'd get the whole thing sooner or later knowing Danny like he though he did. He had to rethink what he knew about Danny as he didn't like surprises that much.

"Umm…Mac, are you ok?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Mac looked back up as he had been looking down while he was thinking. He nodded yes and seemed to be getting ready to speak again as that had been a lot to take in all at one time.

"How did you meet exactly?" Mac finally asked.

"Well that's a long story." Don said looking at Danny. "And we were hoping for some time off so we could go help our family out." He finished.

Mac raised an eye brow and seemed to think for a minute. "Well then, you can tell me on the way down because if you think I'm letting you out of my sight you're crazy."

Danny and Don could only stare in shock at Mac. They really didn't want to drag him into this but they couldn't think of a way to get out of it. So they hesitantly agreed and got ready to go while Mac called Don's Boss to tell him Don had a family emergency and to tell his boss Danny and himself had a family emergency. He also told Stella she was in charge until he got back as Danny, Don and him had a family emergency to go to and wouldn't be back for the next couple of days. She wasn't too happy as that left her shorthanded but didn't put up that much of a fight.

"Fine. But please don't be gone for more than a couple of days as we will be very shorthanded with both you and Danny gone." Stella said in a huff. She was very curious at what was going on as she had heard the yelling as had most of the lab. She also wondered why Mac was getting involved but knew better than to ask as she knew he would just ignore her or tell her it wasn't any of her business.

Mac just smiled at her and went to get Don and Danny so they could pack and leave for where ever they were going. They all headed to their apartments to pack essentials and then headed to the airport where they agreed to meet. Mac had called and made reservations for next flight to Charleston, SC and from there to Hilton Head Island where they would rent a car to drive up to the Safe Haven which took another forty five minutes to reach from Hilton Head Island. The plane ride would take them a little over four hours and with the forty five minute drive it would take them about five hours to get there. They would be one of the last to get there but they didn't care as long as they got there as soon as possible.

While they were on the plane Don and Danny explained to Mac how they met their 4 brothers. It took almost the whole plane ride to explain it. They talked about work and other small things in the car on the way up and when they got to the driveway they found another car waiting to go in. It was Gibbs. He had figured everyone on his team had forgotten to grab clothes before they came down so he had gone to each of their apartments and grabbed overnight type things for them and had then driven down so he was running later then they thought. He had also told Jenny that they would be unavailable all weekend as a family emergency had popped up and he needed to help his team. He had gotten back into his car and worked his way down to his team. He took some short cuts he had learned over the years as he was way behind his team. Gathering everyone's clothes had taken awhile and he tracking Jenny to tell her they would be unreachable for the weekend had taken longer than he thought they would. He had just gotten to the end of the driveway and turned his car off when another car pulled up. Don had driven up from the air port. When the saw a car at the beginning of the drive way they became suspicious until they saw who was in the car. They could tell instantly that it was Gibbs as they had met him a few times when their cases had over lapped. Danny got out of their car to go help Gibbs get to the house so Timmy wouldn't have to come out and show him the way in.

Gibbs rolled down his window when this Danny walked over to him.

"Hi, Gibbs. How are you? It has been a while hasn't it" Danny asked with a smile.

"I'm good. Probie said to stay here and call him to help me get my car in." Gibbs explained. He had liked Danny when he had met the man up in NY on a case. He was smart and had this attitude that just drew you in when you met him.

"Ahh. Well I can help you in if you want. But I would need to drive as it's windy and hard to get through." Danny explained. Gibbs thought about it and finally agreed. He just wanted to get in to see what needed to be done and where he could help. He also wanted to make sure his team was ok.

Danny climbed into the driver's seat after Gibbs got out and went over to the passenger seat. He started the car up and put it into drive and let Don go first. He followed and they made their way through the maze of trees and root and rocks before coming out at the house. Don and Danny pulled their cars up next to Tony and Ryan's cars and got out. Elek and Lexis came out of the woods to see who was there. They started to pant excitedly when they saw Don and Danny and ran up to them and jumped up to lick them. They let them lick for a little while and then told them down. Both wolves got down and sat. Mac and Gibbs had gotten out of their cars and watched this happen and were confused and worried when they saw the wolves jump on them.

"Elek, Lexis, they are friends so no attacking them, ok?" Danny said. Both wolves gave a bark and blended back into the trees to keep watch and make sure no one else came onto the property.

Don and Danny grinned and looked over to their guests.

"That was Elek and Lexis two of our wolves. Let's go in and see what everyone is up to." Don suggested.

Mac and Gibbs agreed still stupefied about the wolves and followed them into the house. When Don and Danny got inside Don put his code in followed by Danny to let their brothers know they were there and not to get worried when they came in. Mac and Gibbs noticed the security measure and wondered why they had this much security if this was supposed to be a secret.

All of them took their shoes off after Danny explained that Ryan had OCD and thought shoes should stay by the door so they floors don't get dirty. Gibbs and Mac complied and took their shoes off before they headed into the house. Don called out for Tim to see where everyone was at in the house. When they first walked in they saw the foyer and stairs leading up and then a hallway leading to the rest of the house.

"Timmy!! Where are you guys??" Don called.

With Tim and other up to this point

After Tim hung up with Don and Danny, he knew he had better start explaining how they had all met all those years ago.

"Ok…I guess I should explain more on how we all met, right?" Tim asked hesitantly. Tony and Ziva gave him a look. A look that says no shit and starts talking all at the same time. Tim just sweat dropped and said "Lets head to the living room. I'll explain but I want to be comfortable as this will take awhile."

So they headed to the living room. Ziva and Tony looked around to. They had walked through the room but didn't get to look closely as the phone had rung as they were coming in so Ryan had hurried for it. The phone had been in the kitchen so they had hurried through the rooms on the way there. The living room was painted a forestry type green and had nature inspired colors like browns, blues, greens and even black throughout the room. The furniture was dark brown leather and there was a flat screen TV over the fireplace. All the furniture was centered on the fireplace. There was built ins on either side of the fireplace that held books. On the walls were pictures of Tim and what they assumed were his brothers. There were also pictures of wolves and some of the pictures had the guys included with the wolves. Tim and Ryan settled on one of the couches in the room and Ziva and Tony settled in two of the chairs. Tim was sitting in the corner of the couch and Ryan was sitting next to him and was leaning on him. Ryan seemed to be lost in thought and Tim just smiled down at him and let him stay close. He knew Ryan was worried and needed comfort so Ryan leaning on him was no real big deal to him. Tim settles into his corner and cleared throat. He decided he should start after Ryan and he had met as he had explained that part on the way down. So he figured when he had met Don and Danny would be a good place to start.

"Ok. Here's what happened after I met Ryan." Tim said.

Flashback

After the first meeting of Ryan and Timmy, their families had vacationed with each other every summer and they usually went to the beach. The year after they had met they met Don next. Like them, Don was on vacation with his family and he was playing a Frisbee with his brother when the Frisbee went too far and he ended up knocking their sand castle and ruining it. Like Tim, he had apologized and Ryan had been every upset as they had been just about done when it was knocked over. Don wanted to make up for it so he suggested that he help them build a new one and it would be better than the first. So they sat for most of day building the new sand castle and it was the best they had ever built. They had gotten to know each other very well and so had their parents. Don's parents had come over to see what their son was doing and had introduced themselves to the Wolfe's and McGee's and they had talked for most of the day watching over their kids as they played in the ocean and the sand. The kids had built 3 sand castles by the end of the day for each of them. They had gotten along so well their parents decided to exchange numbers so their kids could get together during the year. Don, Ryan and Tim were reluctant to leave each other but since they lived so close to each other, they got to hang out on weekends, over the rest of the summer and on holidays. The next summer Don brought along his new friend Danny. He made friends with him when school started but they didn't get to be best friends until Danny was picked on by the school bully for not giving him his lunch money so don decided enough was enough and stuck up for him. The bully decided he didn't want to mess with Don as he knew Don's dad was a cop. So Danny was invited Danny to come with Don and his family on the vacation where he met Ryan and Tim. After they learned some things about him like his dad being a crime boss, they wanted to keep him safe as they could tell he wasn't anything like his father. Tim and Ryan took to Danny quickly after they met him. Don had told them something's about Danny over the year and they were curious about him. He had been shy when they first met but was soon acting like a kid his age by throwing sand at each other, building a sand castle, swimming in the ocean, and just laughing and having a goodtime like any normal nine year old. They all hung out all summer and on weekend and holidays for the next year. The next two years are when they met their last two brothers.

End Flashback

AN: And that were you get left off. You all probably hate me now. :P The third chapter will be up soon. I just have to read it and make corrections as I have not heard from Ember. Chapter 4 is also half way done so go review if you want it soon. Bai Bai!!! Remember 5 reviews a chapter please.  

Kats323

15


	4. Chapter 3 Safe Haven and Horatio Caine

Characters: Tim McGee, Ryan Wolfe, Ziva David, L.J. Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo, Tim Speedle, Horatio Caine, Harry Potter, Danny Messer, Don Flack, Mac Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Character's. I just want to at least meet them some day. I was talking to a friend when this came to me and seeing as I actually don't like to write most of the time I was surprised. Hope people enjoy this and I like hearing what people think about it and their ideas on where the story should go. Everything has been read by my beta emberryredchristine.Now sit back and enjoy! There's an AN at the bottom too.

**IMPORTANT: ** This chapter is also unbeta'd. I'm impatient I guess. But I am concerned because I haven't heard from Ember. Hope you like the chapter. R and R please.

Wolf's Pack

Chapter 3 Safe Haven and Horatio Caine

He waited for a couple of minutes for them to wrap their heads around what he had just said. He was amused at their expressions as he told the story.

"But wait, that's only two of your brothers. What about the other two that you said you had?" Tony finally asked.

"We met Harry next and then Tim but I don't think I have time to go into that now as I hear a car." Their talk had taken a lot longer than they had thought it would. Tim looked at the time and saw that 5 hours had passed already. Tim headed to the window to peer out to see who was here. He saw 2 cars and recognized one of them as his bosses. He watched Danny get out of the driver's seat and Gibb's from the passenger seat. Don and Mac got out of the other car. The two wolves greeted Don and Danny and then went back into the woods. They then headed inside and Tim walked back to wear he was and waited for them to get there. He figured they would have questions so they might as well talk comfortable. He heard the door open and shoes come off. He then heard Don call for him.

"We're in the living room Donny. Come on back." Timmy called back. He heard them start to head their way and knew it was only a matter of seconds until they arrived. Ryan seemed to be buried in his side knowing he was about to be descended on.

Donny was the first to come through the doorway. Danny came next, then Mac, and finally Gibbs. Danny had moved over a little to let the rest of them come through. Danny stayed beside him. Everyone seemed to be just looking at each other. So Danny took it upon himself to break the ice as the saying goes. He walked over to Ryan and pulled him up off the couch. He then hugged him and held him at arm's length and looked him over. "Are you ok?" Danny asked concerned. You could hear the worry in his voice. He had felt how thin his brother was and wanted to know what had happened to make him get this thin.

Ryan tried to smile and nodded yes. He had been getting used to the job. It was very stressful. Plus he was trying to find their lost brother Speed. Danny hugged him again and then Don came up and gave him a hug too. Danny moved toward Timmy and slugged him in the arm.

"Ow…"Tm said rubbing his arm. He was grinning. He knew that was his brother's way to say hi. Don laughed and gave him a one armed hug. Timmy just laughed and hugged him back.

Don let Ryan go and moved in front of Timmy. He stood right in front of him and just stared him right in the eyes. There was an awkward moment of silence. Timmy's co workers were staring as they had never seen Timmy act this way even with his sister. Ryan and Danny were standing by each other watching their brother's interaction.

Mac was just watching them in wonder. He was wondering how he couldn't notice how they acted around each other.

Don finally seemed to relax and he started to grin. "It's good to see you. Glad to know you're ok." He said. He hugged him long and hard. Tim had started to relax when Don did and returned the hug. The brother's were close so when was mad at another it was quite a rough time for the other's as they didn't want to take sides. They were usually in harmony with each other but the littlest thing could knock them out of harmony if it concerned one of them.

Tim pulled back and decided he should act as host.

"Does everyone know each other? No?? Ok. These are my brothers Ryan Wolfe, Don Flack, and Danny Messer. I'm sure you'll meet our last two brothers sooner or later. Guys, these are my co workers Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo, and L.J. Gibbs my boss. Last but not least is Mac Taylor Danny's boss." He pointed to each person as he said their name. Everyone said Hi to each other and they all settled down in either the chairs or the couches. Mac and Gibb's took the only chairs in the room this time so Tony and Ziva sat on a couch. Ryan, Don, and Danny sat in the other couch. Tim was soon the only one that was still standing.

"Does anyone want anything to drink? We have soda, water, milk, alcohol pretty much anything you can want." Tim asked.

"I'd like a glass of Coke." Don said.

"I second that." Danny said.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"A glass of scotch." Gibbs said.

"I'll take a glass of Scotch too." Mac said.

"Water, please." Ziva said.

"Coke, Probie." Tony said.

Probie excused himself and went to get the drinks. He came back with a tray and gave everyone their drinks keeping a glass of wine for himself. He sat down on the arm of the couch his brothers sat on and unconsciously leaned into Don who was sitting next to him.

There was a moment of silence. Gibbs was the one to break the silence this time.

"What exactly happened that you were looking for your brother though he is supposed to be dead?" He asked.

The brothers looked at each other and Ryan decided he should start as it mostly because of him that everyone was here.

"I'll start. After I graduated High School, I decided to join the Miami Dade Police and go to college at the same time so Speed came with me to make sure I stayed out of trouble. I went into the academy and he went to the Crime Lab. He had been working there for 6 years as I had graduated from College and was working at the Police station more. He had been at a scene with his boss Horatio and when he went to fire his gun, it didn't fire. He looked down at it and that was when he was shot. But there was no way his gun should have stuck like that as we cleaned our guns together. He had already been lucky once where he was almost killed and didn't want that to happen again. He was supposedly dead but when I transferred to the Crime Lab after he was gone, I looked at his file. I looked at the gun that was with him and it wasn't his primary gun, it was his back up. That's when I called my brother's and told them what I had found out. We all got together to try and figure out who would want everyone to think our brother was dead. We finally came to the answer of one of the agencies of the government. Timmy had taught me how to hack incase I ever needed to find something and he couldn't do it for me. So Timmy and I decided it would be a good idea to each hack an agency and then go over whatever we find. I was hacking at my house as I didn't want to get caught at work as my co workers don't like me as it is. They think I'm trying to be like Speed but I never would want to do that as Speedy was his own person. Anyways, I hacked FBI and Timmy was hacking CIA. I guess I made a mistake though I have no clue where." Ryan finished. He took a long sip of his drink and when he brought the drink down he was hugged by Danny. Ryan leaned into him and gave him a grateful smile. Tim took over at this point as he knew more on the hacking side.

"Ryan, you actually made a really small mistake and I'll help you fix it so you won't have problems next time. You forgot to put up a certain wall so you wouldn't be detected." Tim commented. "As you know, he then called me and we rushed down. I think we should come up with a plan on what to do now that we have some of our facts straight."

They all agreed. Tim grabbed paper so he could write all their ideas down and stuff.

"I hacked the CIA and FBI on the way down here and got all the info I could find. I printed it and made copies so everyone can see what we found. Apparently, Speed was killed so he could work undercover for the government. He's been sent overseas and isn't expected to be home for another two weeks. The CIA had more info hidden about him like where he stays when he comes home. They watch him to make sure he doesn't do anywhere for the first night and then is left alone. I was thinking we could send one of the wolves to him so he knows we know and are looking for him. They make sure the house is clear the day before but don't check it the day he gets home. So if we sneak a pup in we can leave it there for him to find with a little note for him. To tell him we are coming in two days to talk. That way he knows everyone is looking for him and trying to get him back. Maybe he could give u some information to help get him away from them." He was breathless by the end. He hadn't taken a breath after he started to talk and follow his train of thought. The others looked thoughtful as they thought about what was just said.

"That could work. Harry would have to be the one sent in as he can get in undetected and silently. He should also probably be the one to get one of the pups in." Danny commented. His brothers nodded their heads in agreement. With Harry's powers he could do those things. The others were curious but held off their questions as the brothers wanted to wait until they met Harry so he could tell them what he wanted them to know.

"We need to find more evidence." Gibbs said.

"Maybe we should get Horatio. He would be able to pull Speed's things to use as evidence." Ryan said quietly.

They thought about it.

"It would make things easier. Can you call him Ryan?" Timmy asked.

Ryan nodded his head. He grabbed his cell phone and headed outside to call Horatio

"Hello?" Horatio answered.

"Hi Boss. I need to ask you something?" Ryan answered.

"Ok Mr. Wolfe."

"You might want to head somewhere where no one will hear you Horatio."

Horatio raised an eye brow but headed toward his office so he could talk privately. "Ok, Mr. Wolfe. I'm in my office. What did you need to ask me?"

"Did you ever personally look at Tim's weapon after he was killed?"

"Mr. Wolfe, why does that concern you? You weren't even here yet."

"Tim and I were very close. I was concerned when I heard Tim's gun didn't fire as I know he cleaned it as I helped him. We cleaned our guns together almost every night. He never wanted to have what happened before happen again. He liked his life." Ryan said. You could hear the emotions in his voice. He was very close to crying.

"…" there was a moment of silence on the other end. "Why did you never say anything Ryan? I'm going to assume you checked his weapon already." Horatio said quietly.

"Yes Horatio. I checked it soon after I started to work there. That weapon is his spare. It's not his main. That's missing. I wanted to be respected for the work I did not because I knew Speedy. I didn't want to have friends just because Speedy was my brother in everything but blood." He was yelling by the end in frustration over how he had been treated since he started to work for the crime lab.

Horatio thought about was said and decided he need to check the gun himself. "I'm going to check the gun myself. Then I want to see you so I can get all the details on what you know." He finally decided.

Ryan was hesitant here. "I'm not in Miami right now…" he trailed off.

"WHERE are you MR. WOLFE?" He growled.

"I'm in south Carolina…. With the rest of my brothers."

"You have more than one brother?? Never mind, send me directions to where you are. I'm coming up there as soon as I finish looking at the gun." Horatio said with finality.

Ryan gave in and gave him he directions. He just didn't want to fight. At least not over the phone. He would see when Horatio was there in person. They hung up and he headed back inside after taking a deep breath.

"So what happened?" Danny asked.

"He's checking the gin out. Then he is heading up here." He said the last part quietly. His brothers just nodded their heads. If they could invite people then Ryan should be able to too. "It'll be awhile before he gets here."

Ryan sat back down and they got to work on their plans.

5 hours later

They were finishing up their plans to get to Tim and stay away from the government when a voice called out.

"Guys!!!! Where are you?"

Danny called back, "In the living room Ry." They heard footsteps heading toward the group and soon the people who didn't know who it was saw the person. The person had shoulder length black hair that had emerald green highlights in it. It was wavy and messy. He had emerald green eyes that seemed to glow. He was wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt that had a green design on it that seemed random. He also had on black boots. He stood at the height or 5' 11". He had never gotten that tall from the treatment from when he was younger. He stepped into the room. This was their other brother Harry Potter. Danny and Ryan moved over to him and gave him hug. They hadn't seen him in awhile as he was still in college getting his third major. He already had two Bachelorettes in Anthropology and Archeology. He was now going for Classical, Ancient Mediterranean and Near Eastern Studies and Archeology.

Harry hugged them back and then headed for Don and Tim who had gotten up after Danny and Don moved to hug them. The rest of the group had gotten up by that point and waited for their greetings to be done. The brothers turned to them. Harry gave a look to his brothers as the last time he checked they weren't allowed to bring anyone to their Safe Haven or tell anyone about it.

Tim stepped up first to introduce his co workers.

"Ry, this is my boss Gibbs and my co workers Tony and Ziva." As their names were said they nodded their heads in hello.

"And this is my Boss Mac." Danny commented stepping up. Mac stepped up and shook him hand in greeting.

Harry gave them a smile before turning to his brothers.

"Mmhmm. What happened to never telling anyone about this place? Or bringing anyone here?? Why are we even here? What happened?" Harry questioned. He was kinda mad at his brothers for breaking their promise but he was mostly anxious as to why they were there and what exactly had happened to Ryan.

"Let's sit down and I'll start explaining everything." Don said trying to make peace.

"Fine. Have you guys eaten at all?"

"No. I was just about to suggest we start on dinner." Danny said.

"Then let's move to the kitchen. I'll cook while you talk." Harry said. He liked to cook even though his relatives had made him cook for most of his life when he was younger. They headed into the kitchen and settled around the island and the table in the little breakfast area. All the appliances were top of the line and stainless steel. They kitchen cabinets were stained a Cherry color and were clean lined. The island was huge. The whole kitchen was huge. Whoever designed the room had taken everything into consideration and had spared no expense.

Harry noticed there looks. "Speed and I designed this room as we both love to cook." He explained.

Mac and Gibbs nodded and watched Harry as he started to prepare the food to cook. Ziva and Tony were watching what he was making and how he prepared things as they were the cooks in their little group.

Tim explained everything that they had discussed so far while he cooked and over dinner as it took awhile. Harry had cooked Chicken Alfredo and had made a salad and garlic bread to go with it. He got a lot of complements over dinner on how it tasted. It was extremely good.

When they were done dinner they headed back into the living room and had to rearrange where they sat. It looked like this: Tim, Ryan, and Harry on one couch, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs on another, and Don, Danny, and Mac in chairs. They had to bring more chairs into the room as they were running out of space.

"Have my brothers told you anything on how we met?" harry asked.

"No. They said they would get into how they met you and Speed later." Mac answered.

"Ok. Well then, I guess I should explain it.

They settled down and Harry started to explain how he had met his brother.

But before he could get too far into the story Ryan's phone went off. He answered it. It was Horatio. He was at the end of the driveway and needed help getting to the house. Ryan headed out to help him and was soon back thirty minutes later. Horatio was introduced to everyone and they settled down so Harry could talk.

AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I am trying to answer the people when I can. I have not heard from ember in almost a month. So I have come to the conclusion I should look for a beta. If you would like to beta for me let me know. :D Thanks. I'll try and update soon. I'm a little stuck at the moment.

Kats323


End file.
